You Know You Are From Ohio When
by Christina B
Summary: Before graduation Mr. Schue has one final lesson to teach. Humor, Songfic!


Disclaimer: sadly I don't own Glee or the song used in this fic.

AN: I've only recently discovered Glee and while I love so many things about the show one thing that always made me stoked is that the show takes place in my home state Ohio. In fact I live in Northwest Ohio where Lima is also located, and I've been there several times. So I decided to write this little fic as a homage to my home state, and to also poke some fun at it. Also this story takes during 3rd season right after Nationals, so I hope you enjoy!

**You Know You Are From Ohio When…**

The school year at William McKinley High School was drawing to a close. New Directions had won Nationals, prom was but a memory, and graduation was swiftly approaching. Will Schuester was satisfied that his goal of finally leading his glee club to ultimate victory was finally achieved. Eight members of glee were graduation and Irish student Rory was going back home. New Directions would never be the same again, and Will was sure that soon most would be living far away from Lima, Ohio.

**You Know You Are From Ohio When…**

As Will finished writing on the dry erase board, he turn to face the students he'd come to know so well.

"Are you kidding Mr. Schue?" Rachel asked, confused.

"For many of you Lima, Ohio will no longer be your home, and while that is great, I also think you shouldn't forget and appreciate where you come from," Will explained.

"I for one can't wait to get out of this corn town," Quinn muttered.

"Shouldn't forget this place, are you joking?" Puck asked skeptically. "Do you know how hard it is to have a successful pool cleaning business in a state where you can only swim outside three months of the year because it doesn't just snow in the winter. No in Ohio it can snow in spring and fall too, its bad business!"

"You know what they say about Ohio," Mike said. "If you hate the weather here, wait ten minutes and you will probably like it."

"Preach!" Artie agreed.

Everyone laughed.

"They are right, as much as I don't want to admit it," Santana said. "Ohio is not just snowy, but we don't have a real beach unless you count Lake Erie. And I personally don't like swimming in a place where there is a high level of harmful bacteria."

"At least we have Kings Island and Cedar Point," Blaine changed the subject.

"And a kickass football team!" Finn added with a grin.

"Go Bucks!" Sam chimed in, to the cheers of the football players.

Rachel stood up beaming and announced, "At least Ohio has the best show choirs in the country!"

Every in the room cheered.

"Ohio is friendly to all the other states," Brittany announced.

"Um how?" Tina asked.

"It says hi to the other states," Brittany explained. "Because its O-HI-O!"

Everyone shared incredulous glances before breaking into uncomfortable laughter.

"One thing is for sure," Mercedes said wistfully. "I'm going to miss this place. After a few years I will probably even miss being slushied."

"You must be joking?" Kurt complained. "I'm not going to miss being bitch slapped by iceburgs or thrown into dumpsters."

"I will miss peanut butter," Rory said mournfully.

"Speaking of peanut butter, I will miss buckeyes," Quinn replied.

"Isn't that a nut?" Sam asked.

"She means the peanut butter and chocolate buckeyes," Artie said wistfully. "They are better than Reese's."

"If it has peanut butter in it, count me in," Rory added.

"I'm going to miss all of you," Blaine said looking around the room, his eyes lingering on Kurt longer than the rest. "McKinley won't be the same, northwest Ohio won't be the same."

"I think that you are all just realizing what leaving will mean," Will said. "Sure you may stay in Lima, visit, or just send emails from time to time, but life will never be the way it is right now.

The members of the New Directions all glanced at each other before coming to a silent decision.

* * *

In the middle of the April Rhodes Civic Pavilion, the spotlight flashed on Finn Hudson as he sat behind his drumset and started a beat. After a moment Artie and Puck started playing guitar as a familiar rock tune filled the air.

Finn started to sing, "_Hang on Sloopy, Sloopy hang on_!"

"_Hang on Sloopy, Sloopy hang on_!" Artie sang.

"_Sloopy lives in a very bad part of town_," Finn sang.

"_Ooh ooh ooh ooh_," the rest of the guys sang in the background.

"_Any everybody yeah, tries to put my Sloopy down_," Blaine chimed in.

"_Ooh ooh ooh ooh_,"

"_Well Sloopy I don't care what your daddy do_," Puck sang.

"_Ooh ooh ooh ooh_,"

"_Cause' you know Sloopy girl I'm in love with you_," replied Sam. "_So I sing out_."

"_Hang on Sloopy, Sloopy hang on_!" the boys sang in unison.

From the other side of the stage the girls walked up and sang in reply, "_Hang on Sloopy, Sloopy hang on_!"

Santana walked up to a mic, "_Sloopy wears a red dress yeah, as old as the hills._"

"_Ooh ooh ooh ooh_," the girls sang.

"_But when Sloopy wears a red dress yeah, you know it gives me the chill, oh, oh_," Brittany sang.

"_Ooh ooh ooh ooh_,"

"_Sloopy when I see you walkin', walkin' down the street,_" Mercedes belted out.

"_I said don't you worry Sloopy girl_," Rachel sang.

"_You belong to me_," Finn sang. "_And so I sing out_."

"_Hang on Sloopy, Sloopy hang on_!" Everyone sang, while moving in perfect unison. "_Hang on Sloopy, Sloopy hang on_!"

Suddenly the music stopped abruptly as the power went out briefly, when the lights flickered back on none of them missed the sight of a familiar blonde woman in a tracksuit quickly exiting the scene.

The members of New Directions looked at one another briefly before singing a capella, "_Hang on Sloopy, Sloopy hang on_."

As the music faded, yet another impromptu performance over, and so few were yet to come before the school year ended.

"This calls for a show circle!" Kurt announced, and they all came together for one large group hug.

"I think you all learned an important lesson," Will started looking at the group of young men and women he'd come to care for so much.

"Mr. Schue," Rachel complained. "Get over here!"

Will chuckled before Puck grabbed him around the neck and pulled him into the mob, but it was Artie who broke away first. He stared at the nonexistent audience and announced, "Good night Ohio!"

* * *

AN: By the way the song Hang On Sloopy by The McCoys is the official rock song of Ohio, so I felt it was only appropriate for ND to sing it. And I would be grateful for any feedback!


End file.
